Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, mobile communication devices, portable entertainment devices (e.g., handheld video game devices, multimedia players) may include user interface devices that facilitate interaction between a user and the computing device.
One type of user interface device that has become more common operates by way of touch sensing. A touch-sensitive system (e.g., capacitance sensing) may include a touch screen, touch-sensor pad, a touch-sensor slider, or touch-sensor buttons, and may include an array of one or more sensor elements. Touch sensing typically involves measuring, through sensor signals (e.g., increases or decreases in electrode responses), a change in capacitance associated with the sensor elements to determine a presence of an object relative to the sensor elements. However, when water contacts the touch screen, a touch position of the object may be improperly or falsely reported.